


the happy hufflepuff and the sarcastic slytheirn

by slytherbitches



Series: the siremy collection [1]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hufflepuff!Jeremy, gryffindor!michael and robbie, honestly this is just jeremy pining, hufflepuff!annabelle and katlin, literally just fluff, nowhere to be found, ravenclaw! maashous and lillette, slytherin!sasha and jolene, slytherin!simon, the internalised homophobia is not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which jeremy travers really really really likes simon saunders





	the happy hufflepuff and the sarcastic slytheirn

Jeremy Travers was what one would call the _epitome_ of Hufflepuff pride. He wore his tie with complete and utter confidence, completely embraced the Hufflepuff stereotype. His favourite subject was herbology, he was nice to literally anyone and he was just an all-round ball of pure happiness. That is unless someone was shitting on his house. Then he was ready to fight (metaphorically _of course_ ).

He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts ( a school for witchcraft and wizardry) when he _really saw_ Simon Saunders for the first time. Simon was a sixth year Slytherin and boy was he _cute_. He was a replica of what would pop into someone’s eyes when they thought of the word Slytherin. Brown hair and eyes, pale skin, pristine uniform. Tall, dark and _handsome._

Jeremy was sitting out by the lake studying with his best friends Michael and Maashous (a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the same year) when along walked Simon. _Sure,_ he had seen him around the school, but he had never really seen him. He was accompanied by Gwen, a seventh grade Slytherin.

He hadn’t even done anything, simply walked past. But that was enough to sweep Jeremy off of his feet. “Holy shitake mushrooms! When did Simon get _so hot_?” He leaned and whispered close to his friends once Simon and Gwen were out of ear shot. “The hell are you on about?” Michael responded just as Maashous quipped. “I’m pretty sure he’s always looked like that, but _sure Jeremy_ he only got hot three seconds ago.” He rolled his eyes at his two friends. “All I can say is _wow_.”

That had been a whole year ago. Almost _everything_ had changed since then, apart from his crush of course. Jeremy was now in his sixth year, his time was running out fast. He had come out as gay to close friends, but news travels fast at Hogwarts and soon everyone knew. It wasn’t a bad thing, no one gave him shit about it or anything along those lines. It was just a known fact, one he did not mind.

It was the start of the year, _October specifically_ and everyone was just back into the rhythm of school. It was lunchtime and he was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Michael, Maashous, Katlin and Sasha. Sasha and Katlin were new additions to their group this year as respective girlfriends of his best friends.

Katlin (a fifth year Hufflepuff like himself) and Maashous had started dating that summer, their families having gone away together. Sasha (a sixth year Slytherin) and Michael had been going out since the end of the last school year, having been best friends since diapers and only just acting on their feelings. Jeremy was an official fifth wheel and he _completely hated it._ He wanted a boyfriend, and he wanted that boyfriend to be _Simon Saunders._

He knew in his heart that that was probably _never_ going to happen. Simon was _very_ out of reach. They had never spoken in their lives and they probably never would have a reason too. But little did Jeremy know his new friends would push him in the right direction.

“ _SASHA!_ You said you were going to help me with my potions! It’s really _whooping my ass_ and you know I need your help!” From the other side of the room Jeremy had spotted Simon making his way over to the Hufflepuff table, books in hand. Never in _a million years_ did he ever think he would stop next to him. But he did.

“Jeez Louise, calm down _you twit_. Come sit with us and I’ll help you.” Jeremy could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he sat down in the seat next to his own (and opposite Sasha but that _doesn’t really matter_ ). He twisted his body around and motioned for someone to come over. He didn’t know who until Lillette Suarez a sweet sixth year Ravenclaw (and Simon’s best friend) came bounding over. Plonking herself on his other side.

“ _Jeremy!”_ She pulled him into a quick side hug. Last year they had had the same Muggle Studies class and had been desk buddies for the entire year. “How are you going?” They continued the conversation for a while. Jeremy trying to ignore the body heat coming from his left.

“What potion has blue-coloured fumes and causes hysteria?” Jeremy perked up at the question, he really enjoyed potions and without thinking he answered. “ _Alihotsy Draught_ , it’s made from Alihosty plant.” He continued to pick at his food, not noticing the silence that fell and the eyes on him. “How did you know that? You don’t learn that till seventh year?” Jeremy turned to make eye contact with Simon, he was so overwhelmed he couldn’t respond. Simply shrugging.

“Jeremy’s _crazy smart_. His potions teacher wants him to move up to the NEWT class.” Jeremy could not be gladder for his number one wingman Michael. “Shush, _that’s not true_. Okay well the second bit is. Not the first bit.” He stumbled and tripped over his words.

“So, you’re a Ravenclaw in disguise?” Jeremy lightly nudged Lillette. “Lil, you can’t call a house smart if it has _you in it_! But anyway, he’s a Hufflepuff _100 percent_.” Jeremy gasped and in that second, he fell a little bit more in love with him. How did he know he was a Hufflepuff? Had he been watching him? Jeremy hoped so.

In the following weeks Simon and Lillette somehow became a permeant fixture at their lunchtimes. They fit in perfectly, like they had been there always. Jeremy slowly found himself falling _more and more_ every day. Every time they caught each others gaze. Or they had a simple conversations. At first they didn’t have much to say to each other but as the weeks passed they had more to say and therefore had become closer. Even to the point where Simon would walk him to his classes regularly. It made Jeremy feel like a little girl and Michael had noticed. Even going as far as to insinuate that Simon liked him back. Jeremy didn’t believe it though, no matter _how many times_ Michael told him.

Even though Simon and Lillette spent lunches (dinner had to be spent at your respective house) they did sit just the two of them at breakfast. Fair enough, Jeremy thought to himself. They were in different houses and grades meaning they probably didn’t see much of each other throughout the day. _So fair_ , they sat with each other at breakfast.

But this particular morning, a chilly one at the end of October. He and Lillette made their way over to the Hufflepuff table. Jeremy noticed how distressed and dishevelled Simon looked. “Katlin, have you heard _anything about Gwen_?” Gwen was Simon’s _other_ best friend. She graduated last year along with her Gryffindor boyfriend Gordy. Who happened to be Katlin’s older brother.

Jeremy remembered clearly how _shocked_ everyone was when they walked into the great hall, hands linked. Gryffindors and Slytherins didn’t exactly _hate each other_. But they didn’t really gel. The house relationships (not just Gryffindor and Slytherin) had gotten much better over the years.

“Nothing, Gordy doesn’t really talk about her, but they are definitely still together. They’re moving into a flat in Diagon Alley.” Simon ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the Great Hall. Lillette sat next to him in her usual seat, and he would have said hi but he felt his feet guide him out the Great Hall.

It was like he was in _a daze_ , all that was on his mind was finding Simon. “Hey, _are you okay_?” Jeremy had found him sitting in the window sill overlooking the Black Lake. He was looking down at his lap, snapping his head up when Jeremy got closer. “I’m _fine._ ” Jeremy chuckled lightly and sat in the spare space next to him. “Well obviously not. You don’t have to talk about it. But I just wanted to let you know _I’m here_.”

“ _Fucking Hufflepuffs_.” Jeremy heard him mutter quietly making him laugh loudly. They sat in silence for at least a couple minutes before Simon took a deep sigh and started to explain. “Gwen and I have been friends since _forever_ , our parents even tried to set us up at one point in time. But anyway, she always returns my letters _immediately_. But the past three letters she hasn’t responded. I’m just really worried, her parents are going through a divorce at the moment and I know how she tends to bottle things up. I don’t want her to flip out or anything. I’m just _worried_.”

“You’re a good friend, _you know that_?” Jeremy just stared at Simons face, he was still staring at his lap, so Jeremy really felt no shame. He watched as the sun came out from behind a cloud and lit up his face. He felt as if in this moment, this vulnerable state. Jeremy was seeing _the real Simon_.  

“I’m _trying to be_.” Simon finally lifted his head to meet Jeremy’s gaze. A small smile found its way onto his face and Jeremy could feel himself blush. “That’s all that matters.” Simon turned away and shook his head. “I just don’t want to let Gwen down, I don’t want to let anyone down.” He nodded and in _a bold move_ placed his hand on his thigh. Jeremy immediately wanted to retract his hand. But when Simon suddenly placed his hand over the top, he didn’t.

“Trust me, I don’t think you could ever let _anyone down_.” In response Simon simply laid his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy oddly felt calm. With his hand encased in Simons and his scent lingering he felt at home. Unlike almost every other encounter the two had together.

The moment was ruined when the deserted hallway started to be filled with students going to their respective classes. Simon untangled himself and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of his uniform. He found it _funny_ how Simon’s uniform was always perfect and when he glanced down at his own it was far from. His shirt only half tucked in, his tie loosely around his neck and his bed hair prominent. He thought that maybe he should put a little more effort in.

Simon held out his hand and pulled Jeremy up to stand. “Where’s your next class? I’ll walk you.” Jeremy felt giddy. “What if I was in the divination tower and you were in the greenhouse _huh?_ ” Acting like a little kid he poked him on the arm, making him laugh. “I’d walk you anyway.” They smiled brightly at each other, forgetting they were in a crowded hallway.

“I used to have ancient runes but I switched classes. I’ve got potions now.” Simon nodded and went on his way down to the dungeons. Jeremy was really glad he had grabbed his bag when he left the hall. “I’ve got potions too, so no need to worry your _sweet Hufflepuff heart_.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him.

As they made their way down the stairs Jeremy could feel their hands brushing lightly. _All_ he wanted to do was grab it, but he fought the urge. He didn’t think Simon would appreciate it. He wanted to ask about the moment. But he didn’t think Simon would appreciate that either. Jeremy was completely confused, he didn’t _hide the fact_ he was gay. So _he was 99% sure_ Simon knew. Yet he still basically held his hand.

That had to mean something _right?_ Jeremy had no experience with guys, let alone relationships. The dating pool at Hogwarts was _surprisingly small_. “Which room are you in?” Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. “I transferred into Mr Kranepool’s class. Not sure which room he is in though.” Simon whipped his head to look at him.

“Kranepool? That’s my class, _a seventh grade class_.” Jeremy blushed and nodded his head. “I was bored in the sixth class.” Simon’s jaw dropped. “You _never fail_ to surprise me Travers.” If Jeremy was blushing before his face was currently on fire. Simon led him to the smaller potions room at the end. The one that was used for the smaller classes.

When he walked in he could see six seventh graders from all houses. Two Gryffindors (Robbie and Jamal, star quidditch players) sitting at a table in the back, two Ravenclaws (Violet and a girl he did not know) chatting with a Hufflepuff (Annabelle, his houses prefect) at the front and in the middle a Slytherin (one he did not know).

“ _Jeremy!_ Welcome to my classroom! I’m glad you are joining us! Sit anywhere you like, I assume you don’t have a textbook? There are some spares in the back cupboard.” Thankfully Mr Kranepool turned back to the board leaving Simon and Jeremy to find their seats. From where he was standing he could see the Slytherin girl waving Simon (obviously not himself as he did not know her).

“You can go sit by her, I’ll be fine.” Jeremy told him when he made no move to move. “ _Jolene?_ Oh, I uh, wha-” Their exchange was interrupted by Kranepool. “Please take your seat boys.” Jeremy took a place at the seat in front of Jolene’s table. Deciding that even if he wasn’t going to sit next to Simon he could still sit near him.

Jeremy turned to see Simon standing in the middle of the two desks contemplating. Before he slipped quickly into the seat beside Jeremy. He couldn’t concentrate with him sitting beside him. Before he knew it minutes had passed and he _snapped_ into focus when he heard his name. “ _Jeremy!_ Why don’t you come up here and smell it?” He quickly cast his eyes around the room. The word _Amortentia_ was written in bold letters on the board. At the front was a large cauldron with spiralling steam radiating off of the top.

Realising that everyone was staring he scrambled out of his seat and to the front of the classroom. He stood there tentatively for a moment. _“Go on_!” So he did. He leaned close and took a big whiff. “I smell, the greenhouses.” The greenhouses were _his favourite part_ of the castle. He spent quite a bit of his time there. “Uh, chocolate chip cookies.” Every time he returned home his mother always made him a batch of chocolate chip cookies. The smell reminded him of the holidays and his family.

“I don’t know what the last one is.” The last one was tricky. He had no clue what it was. But when he returned back to his seat it hit him like a tonne of bricks. The thing he had last smelt was _Simon._ He didn’t know if that was extremely creepy or him overthinking things.

“By yourselves you will be making Amortentia, the brewing process takes a little while but they should be ready in the next two weeks. I will leave the cauldron up the front and if any of you would like to smell it yourselves you are welcome to.” At that Kranepool left his students to start making the potion, making him feel extremely overwhelmed.

As he was collecting his textbook he noticed Simon at the front, smelling the potion. “What’d you smell?” He turned to Jeremy with wide eyes. “Uh, fresh ink, sea salt and I uh don’t know the last one either.” Jeremy nodded and continued on with his potion making. He felt on edge around Simon now that he _freaking smelt him_ in the love potion.

“I hate cutting these _fucking beans_.” Jolene had muttered (okay more like yell) to herself. “ _Preach._ ” But without even looking up from his work Jeremy responded. “ _Crush them_ instead. It works the same way.” Jeremy had actually already made Amortentia, and a lot of other advanced potions before. Meaning that he knew handy hints and tricks to help him along the way.

“Simon where did you find the nerd?” Jeremy felt his heart clench. “ _Shut up Jolene!_ ” He rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath and ignoring the comment. “Hey, _hey,_ I just want to know where I can get one.” They both shook their heads.

Jeremy finished his potion first, Simon and Kranepool were _impressed_. He sat back and relaxed watching everyone attempt to finish it. From the corner of his eye he could see Robbie Thorne struggling, his potion a _lime green_ instead of lilac. He found it extremely funny.

The lesson ended quickly and the boys went their separate ways without a word. Jeremy wasn’t sure what to think of it. He felt as if he was overthinking every move, gaze and word. It was driving him completely and utterly _insane._

“Hey Jeremy! Are you coming to the game this afternoon.” It was a Saturday, a couple weeks after their ‘ _moment_ ’ (Jeremy at this point was not _even_ calling it that). Simon still sat next to him at lunch and in potions but the boy had stopped walking him to class. Their conversations returning to surface level.

Jeremy was in _a bit of a slump_. “I’m not _really a sports kind of person_. Unless Hufflepuff is playing of course.” It was the first time in weeks that Simon had been the one to initiate the conversation, Jeremy felt a little (lot) weird. “Is there _any way_ I could bribe you? Lillette has this thing with Robbie Thorne and she’s dragging me to the game. I don’t want to have to sit there while she stares at him with gooey eyes.”

“Sure, I guess. I expect a chocolate frog.” Jeremy didn’t even register the question before he replied, almost _immediately_ regretting it. Simon winked in response making him almost fall to his knees. He wasn’t sure how he would cope at the game, but he rushed back to his room to get ready.  

“Dude chill.” Jeremy was rushing about his room, trying to find the right thing to wear. “Clark _shut up!_ ” Clark and Jeremy had been roommates since the _beginning of time_. Because of that they were close friends. “ _God_ which boy are you trying to impress?” Jeremy chucked a sweater at him. “Who said there was a boy!”

“I thought the dating pool was pretty dry.” He wanted to slap the smug smile off of Clark’s face. “What if I’m dressing up for me?” His friend ignored the comment. “I didn’t think that Saunders was gay, I heard he was in a thing with _Annabelle_.” Jeremy stopped all movement at that moment.

“What?” Clark looked at him with pity in his eyes. “Oh, _you haven’t heard_? She’s been talking about him nonstop in the common room.” He sat (more like flopped) down onto his bed. Jeremy thought back to the last few weeks, he had heard Annabelle talking about someone. But at no point had he thought it could be _Simon._

“Cheer up buttercup, _he’s not worth it_.” Jeremy wanted to believe it, but he just couldn’t. He knew that to Clark he may not be worth it. But to him he was. He was completely and utterly worth it, even though he was slowly ruining him.

“Good luck mate!” Jeremy decided to grow a pair and head to the game anyway. Deciding not to assume anything, he knew how the rumour mill twisted and turned the truth. He made his way down the mildly crowded hallway.

Qudditch games were always a hit. But Jeremy didn’t really attend them, preferring to go to the after parties instead. He saw all of the house colours even though the match was Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor.

As he arrived at the stadium he spotted Simon at the entrance. He was about to raise his hand to wave but Annabelle came into view stopping him _in his tracks_. He watched as they laughed and flirted with each other. Annabelle putting her hand on his arm.

Deep in his heart Jeremy had been preparing for this moment from _the minute_ he fell for him. But in the past month he had really seen the glimmer of hope. He really believed that for _a spilt second_ he maybe had a chance. But his dreams were _crushed._

He didn’t cry or anything dumb like that. He simply walked slowly and sombrely towards the greenhouse. He sat for a moment bathing in the sunlight before taking an empty pot and staring to plant a simple sunflower.

Sunflowers were his _favourite flower_ of all time. Not only because they’re his favourite colour yellow. But because they simply radiate happiness. Something he needed in that moment. He didn’t know how long he sat there in silence. Simply staring out the greenhouse. He could faintly see the quidditch pitch and the players flying above it.

“ _Herbivicus_.” He charmed the sunflower seed to grow into a tall flower. It was his favourite spell, memorising him every time. “Maashous said I would find you here.” Jeremy turned to see Simon standing in the doorway. Jeremy quickly turned back around to tend to the sunflower. “Oh _hey_.”

“Why aren’t you at the game?” He slowly made his way over to were Jeremy was sitting. “It’s cold?” It cam out as more of a question than a statement. “My gut is telling me _that’s a lie_ , also you can’t lie for shit.” Jeremy blushed sheepishly, still not looking at him.

“I saw you and Annabelle looking friendly and I didn’t want to interrupt.” It was a _half-truth_ , leaving out his feelings of despair out of it. Jeremy finally looked at him when he started laughing hysterically. “ _Annabelle?_ You can’t be serious!” But when Jeremy didn’t respond he stopped.

“ _Annabelle_?” Jeremy nodded. “She keeps talking about you in the common room, and the rumours are everywhere!” Simon was speechless, he waited a moment, taking a deep breath. “There is this person I like, but they’re _definitely not_ Annabelle.” Jeremy wanted to cry, he was going to have to sit there and listen to Simon talk about _some girl._

“I want your advice, I want to tell this person. But I’m uh, not sure how to. _Any suggestions_?” Jeremy watched as he twisted his hands together. It made him livid, he was nervous?! “Something sweet and simple. Give them flowers and tell them how you feel. _Be straight with them_ , don’t send mixed signals.” Jeremy couldn’t help but give him the advice but _had_ to put the little bit in at the end.

“I think being straight is not the way to go but sure.” Jeremy heard him mutter under his breath, but he was sure he wasn’t hearing straight. “What _was that_?” Simon didn’t respond, instead he got up and walked over to the flower pots in the corner. Jeremy watched intensely as he grabbed a handful of daisies. To say Jeremy was confused was an _understatement._

“Simon _what are you doing_?” He smiled at him, sitting down next to him once again. Jeremy felt his breath quicken extremely as he held out the daisies to him. “I’m bad with words but I like you, _like a lot._ ” Jeremy looked around for anyone, he felt like it was a prank. At any moment in time he would suddenly scream ‘ _it’s just a prank bro!_ ’

“Are you serious?” Simon placed the flowers down gently and grabbed Jeremy’s hand wrapping it in his own. “I swear _on Salazar Slytherin_.” Jeremy laughed, for the first time in a while. “Why did you ignore me the past week?” He watched as Simon squirmed, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I _uh_ , couldn’t be around you without turning into a lovesick girl.”

“ _I’d like to see that_.” Simon was about to speak but Jeremy cut him off. Leaning in and kissing him, hard. Jeremy felt _his heart flutter_ as the embrace deepened, their arms wrapping around each other. They finally broke apart and all he could see was the blinding smile of Simon Saunders. Jeremy _couldn’t be happier_. “I guess that answers my question then.” Their laughs filled the room, the sound echoing down the hallways and filling the silent castle.

The next few months was a little bit of a learning curve for the boys. But they did _it together_. Days after they confessed their feelings they made it official. Jeremy felt deliriously happy when they used the word boyfriend for the first time.

They told close friends but felt no need to shout it too the whole school. But they weren’t exactly hiding it, _finding it hilarious_ hearing the rumours going around about the two. Such as when a little second year saw them holding hands in the secluded hallway. The next day Jeremy was _apparently_ using Simon to get to _Lillette._

Or when Clark saw them kissing and _couldn’t help_ but to shout it to the while common room. The next day Simon was asked if he was in a three-way relationship with both Jeremy and _Annabelle_. But after weeks they finally but the school out of their misery.

It was Slytherin’s first game of the season, _despite it being against Hufflepuff_ Jeremy turned up to the game _drowning_ in one of Simon’s old jerseys. He screamed loudly for his boyfriend who was one of the chasers. After the game running up and giving him a kiss. The next day the story was finally right, _they were boyfriends_ and it was all anyone could talk about. Jeremy felt liberated, he didn’t have to hide his feelings. It was all he had ever dreamed of.

They were sitting in a corner of the Hufflepuff common room one afternoon. It was close to the end of the year, exams and graduation approaching fast. Jeremy was lying in Simons lap reading his defence against the dark arts textbook. “ _I’m worried_ about the end of the school year _, I don’t want to hold you back_. But I don’t want _to lose you_. What if you decide you don’t want to date a school kid.” Simon seemed surprised at the outburst but shook his head none the less.

“ _You know that day in potions_ , how I said I didn’t know what the last smell was?” Simon was running his hands through Jeremy’s hair, making him look up at the boy. “Yeah, why?” Simon looked down at him with loving eyes. “It was the first time I realised I really liked you. _I smelt you._ ”

Jeremy couldn’t help but grin widely. “ _I smelt you too_.” They leaned down and kissed. “ _I love you,_ that’s why this is going to work.” They kissed once more, and Jeremy felt like he was living a dream. “ _I love you too_.”

“Oi you two! _Get a room_!” Simon flipped Clark off, but Jeremy chose to ignore him, savouring the moment with his boyfriend. He was really a fifth wheel _no more_. He had a boyfriend who _he loved dearly_. Who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. His boyfriend, _Simon Saunders the Slytherin._

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this for literally forever so here we are
> 
> i didn't want to add in the storyline about simon not accepting himself because i couldn't be stuffed. i also wanted a fluff peice ahahaha 
> 
> also i stan pine master jeremy


End file.
